Tension
by Accio-Underwear
Summary: ONESHOT “Done and over with? How?” He asked, giving in and allowing her this victory of being right. Kyle/Cartman


_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park_

_Le gasp! KyleCart?! Oh well, it's my birthday gift to me._

* * *

"Kyle?"

Kyle Broflovski glanced at the black haired young woman in surprise. He was slightly stunned that she'd follow him during his storming off to this isolated stoop, barely used by his fellow students. This was, of course, the first time she's done this so he was, of course, surprised.

Wendy Testaburger sat down neatly next to him, scooping her skirt under her so that it wouldn't ride up and show what shouldn't be shown in public. She then politely folded her hands in her lap and turned her large, rather entrancing eyes onto him and his almost fetal like position on the steps.

"I saw what happened." She stated softly, lightly.

He eyed her suspiciously before glaring out at the trees a few yards away, "Did Stan send you?" He asked, somewhat harsh since his bad mood had yet to subside.

"No," She replied simply, "but I wanted to talk about what happened. About what I saw between you and Cartman?"

Kyle could feel his face heat up and he quickly glanced at Wendy, wincing internally to find that she was intently studying his face, "Nothing happened." He snapped, "Cartman was just being a jackass again."

"I know what you're experiencing." She stated, completely ignoring what he'd just said.

Kyle gave a loud and aggravated sigh, realizing that she wasn't going to leave until he let her give her two cents on the situation, "And what exactly am I experiencing, Wendy?" He asked impatiently.

"There's sexual tension between you and Cartman." Kyle looked at the other teenager in shock and appall. He straightened up considerably and Wendy studied the expressions on his face. First surprise, then embarrassment, then annoyance, "I went through it with him in the third grade," She replied softly. "I didn't know what to do. So I talked to Bebe and she told me it was sexual tension."

"I…" Kyle stopped himself. It seemed plausible after all.

"The only way to get through this is to get it done and over with, Kyle." She stated boldly, looking him straight in the eyes.

He could tell she wasn't trying to set him up. It was obvious that Wendy was being absolutely and completely sincere. That didn't stop the urge to punch her in the face, of course. Because, from the sound of it. She was completely and absolutely right on the nose.

"Done and over with? How?" He asked, giving in and allowing her this victory of being right.

"I kissed him," She replied, "But you two have been at it for _years_. Most of your lives really; and I'm not sure how far you'd have to go. It's up to you but from what I've seen, it's probably a lot more than kissing."

Kyle swallowed hard and nodded before standing up. "Thanks Wendy." He offered her a soft smile.

She smiled back lightly, standing up as well and giving him a friendly pat and rub on the shoulder, "What are friends for?"

He spared her another thankful smile before heading off to find his friends, and perhaps Eric Cartman, while Wendy watched. After a few moments, she glanced over at the trees and strolled over to them casually. The large boy who happened to be the subject of the conversation between the girl and redheaded boy slid out from behind a rather thick trunk and coolly held out a hundred dollar bill to Wendy.

She snatched it, looking disgusted with herself, and folded it neatly, "You do realize that if you hurt him, I'll kill you, right?" She asked, her eyes flashing violently.

Cartman snorted, "Don't worry, you stupid bitch, I'm not gonna hurt him." He replied, sounding as though she was in fact stupid and not one of the smartest people in town.

Wendy straightened up, "Really, Cartman," She pressed, "Don't fuck with me."

The young man gave another snort and pushed past her, towards the school yard, "Trust me, Wendy. If I hurt Kahl Broflovski, I'll be at your door with a gun." He called after her before lumbering away to find a certain redhead.

* * *

_This feels so…out of character for Wendy, but I honestly don't give a crap today. =D_


End file.
